ONCE UPON A SONG
by malec.is.otp
Summary: CLARY LIVED A NORMAL LIFE WITH HER STEP MUM AND STEP SIBLINGS BUT WHEN A NEW PRODUCER COME WILL HE CHANGE THAT...CLACE STORY...ENJOY...CLOSELY FOLLOWS A CINDERELLA STORY...WILL UPDATE ALL AT ONCE XOXO
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO INTERNET MY FIRST CHAPTER I HOPE YOU ENJOY...**

 **XOXO- E-**

I am woken up from my dream with the sound of my annoying little step-brother screaming in my ear.

"Where's breakfast? I want waffles, spaghetti! Spaghetti waffles! Whoo. Whoo!" He is now jumping on my bed.

"Victor. Victor. Please wait in the house, please." I say shaking my head to get rid of my thoughts.

"My body is entering hunger shock." He said falling down don't get me wrong victor was cute he was just a pain in my ass. " Oh, bad news. The cat pooped in the den. Worse news, I used your blanket to clean it up."

"We don't have a cat." I said suddenly shocked

"No kidding." He laughed.

I quickly got dressed into my paint splattered jeans and my shirt that I had specially printed with all of Simon's band names on it.

"Oh. L... Sorry." I say running into the house. "I didn't think you'd be awake. You have an appointment...with Mr Wayland, I didn't think you'd wanna be late." I said rushed handing victor his breakfast.

"Oh, look at you thinking. Cute. But I always have time for my portrait." Lillith said gesturing for me to paint. "Look alive. Paint. I'm feeling spiritually blocked. Draw me a sesame seed bath. Bath. Now." She said turning to Luke her Hindu spirit guide or whatever "Now, make momma look more beautiful"

"and thinner." I muttered.

"And make that water more quiet." She yelled out.

"Kaelie, you awake?" I asked knocking on her door.

"Of course I'm awake." She replied as if it was obvious. "If I waited for you, I'd never be on time." She began walking down to the kitchen.

"Lucky you never wait for me then." I sighed.

"Victor, no." I whisper yelled as I saw him gangling worms over the blender at that he dropped them.

"Uh, don't you want a glass?" I asked as Lillith as she was about to drink the green blob.

"Hmm. Earthy. A tad fishy. Lovely gravel finish. Did you let Victor put worms in the blender again?" She asked.

"Yes. I mean, no. I mean, it just happened." I stuttered over my words.

"You know nothing can kill me. Nothing." She said taking another sip, cant blame a girl for trying I thought viciously.

We all piled in the car dropping victor off at school first, than going to mine and Bevs school where sadly lillith works as well.

"Step on it, Clary. I cannot be late for this meeting. Just run them over if you have to." I can see where Kaelie gets her people skills from. "Hello? No, the kids don't need a library. I am the dean, and the dean gets what she wants, and I wanna remodel. You're just boring. I'm being honest. I don't know what else to tell you. And I wanted my office done for my meeting with Mr Wayland ...the music mogul, but using Bollywood as a theme for the dance? That's totally un-American. I don't care if it was my idea. Hello." And whoever she was on the phone to hang up.

I'm Dean Lillith," She says as she enters the room,

"Named after the demon." I muttered earning a laugh from the younger boy around my age.

" and you must be..." Lillith says ignoring my comment.

"Michael Wayland" The man says shaking he hand. "Ah, yes. Guy Morgan, a pleasure. You look like a man who knows things."

"Aha, even some things I shouldn't know." The man says and I roll my eyes as I go to get a cup of coffee for lillith and Mr Wayland

"And I'm Jace."

"Great." Lillith says and I zone out of the conversation the blonde guy Jace keeps looking at me.

"Now, let's talk about my son."

"Of course." Lillith replies a tad annoyed. "Have you reviewed your schedule, Jace?"

"Yes, I have." Jace says pulling out his schedule. "In fact, um, I'd like to add a music class, Um, the music theory...

"Wellesley has a great business program." Lillith offers.

"That's why we're here." Mr Wayland says. "There are two types of people in the music biz: Artists and businessmen. Jace is a businessman."

"Of course." Lillith replies but Jace acts like its not what he really wants to do."

Clary, Look alive. Make yourself useful. Jace is gonna need a tour of the campus." Lillith says and my ears prick up. "So text Bev and ask her to escort Mr. Wayland around campus." I nod, "Now, Luke, if you are half as talented a producer as your father"

"The verdict's still out." Mr Wayland cut in, "He hasn't earned it. Heard the story of how I started in the music business?"

"Yes, everybody's heard it, Dad." Jace complains.

"Then everybody should know how it goes. There I was, working for The Rolling Stones when Mick himself-"Mr Wayland start but he is cut off by Jace.

"Dad."

"Fine. As I said ,the verdict is still out on my son. He just produced an album with the Fruity Dangers?"

" Do you mean Danger Fruit?" I ask suddenly interested "That record was amazing."

" I forgot what they were called because they made me absolutely no money." Mr Wayland said sternly

"Thank you. Rare I meet anyone who's heard their album." Jace smiles

"What, are you kidding? They're a cult phenomenon." I say like the fangirl I am.

"I'm sorry. Why are you talking?" Lilith glares

"What I need is for Jace to learn to spot a commercially viable star." Mr Wayland continues "Image drives the bottom line, right? I feel you. Would we have Bieber Fever if he were an ugly troll? Actually, he is a tad hobbit-like, isn't he?" Mr Wayland asks.

"I'd like Jace to produce your Semester Showcase...to see if he can identify sellable talent."

"I produce the Semester Showcase." Jace says unsure while everyone is ltoo busy talking I slip my demo into Mr Waylands bag.

"I will double your Showcase budget. I will invite every talent scout I know. This could be the beginning of a relationship... between Wellesley and Kensington Records." Mr Wayland asks hopeful

" Looks like we have a new producer." Lilith says "Oh, and this is my daughter, Kaelie. Kaelie, this is the platinum-selling, Grammy-winning... and very handsome producer, Mr Wayland. Could you give his son, Luke, a tour?"

"Sure. Would you like to see the Wellesley perks?" Kaelie asked with a flirtatious smile.

"Um, yes, brilliant. Sure." He stuttered turning towards her.

"I love your accent." She said. "Wanna come over tonight?" Oh great she's known him not even 5 minutes and she's already trying to sleep with him.


	2. DANGEROUS BALLS

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY LOTS OF LOVE**

 **XOXO- E**

CLARY P.O.V

"Watch out." Izzy screamed as a ball came flying at my head. "Dangerous balls." She caught it as if it were no trouble at all.

"Ha, ha. Thanks." I laughed.

"So you womanned up and did it?" She asked.

"Hey!" I yelled "Oh, I did it."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Can we have our ball?" One of the guys Jordan I think his name was yelled.

"I didn't give my CD to Jace. I snuck it in his dad's bag."

"But Michael Wayland has your demo." Izzy squealed "That's huge. What you need is a champion."

"No, what I need is to graduate." I laughed

"You giving our ball back or what?" Sebastian yelled

"Oh, do you want this?" Izzy asks, still wearing her 7 inch heels she kicks the ball, "She shoots, she scores. Unlike you, soccer boy."

"Oh, so spill it. Is Jace Wayland as hot as everyone Tweets he is?" She asks sarcastically

"Hotter." I answer with a laugh.

"You should ask him to the dance."

"Because I'm so forward with guys."

" First time for everything, right?" She replies and we break out laughing.

JACE P.O.V

"Hi, Jace." I hear someone call out

"Hello." I reply

"You have to hear my demo." Someone yells

"It's a retro-funk-jazz explosion." I hear another person yell.

"Back off. I was here first."

"Hold on, hold up. Please hold on. My boy does not want your demos yet. Walk away. Move along. Bye. It was nice chatting or whatever that was." A boy with brown hair and glasses comes up to me.

"Yes, hi, I'm, uh..." I start

"Jace Wayland, right?" He asks "You're producing the Showcase."

"so I need to keep a low profile..." I started.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen close now. There's two kinds of people in this school. There are the wannabes and there's gonnabes. You and I, we're gonnabes. What do we do? We stay away from the wannabes, all right? And girls named Yolanda. There are three of them and they are certifiably..."

"Crazy?" I ask "You attract crazy women? Shocking."

"It may seem like I don't have game, but ladies love a listener. Plus, I'm telling you, let me help you find acts." He replies in a serious tone.

"Ah, so you're a talent scout?"

"Well, bottom line, I'm a DJ."

"Oh, you're a DJ as well?"

" Check this." He says and starts dropping some beats.

"Whoa. Okay, yes. You could be very useful. It was nice meeting you." I reply

"You got a girl for the dance? Because I can hook you up. "

" Uh, no. Thanks. Uh, but what do you know about Kaelie?" I ask "Supposed to see her tonight.

"Kaelie?" He asks as if I'm crazy

"Yeah."

"She's hot but the girl is mad, mad drama, okay? Her step sisters really nice" I look at him confused, "Clary, Short red-head temper would probably kick me in the balls if she found at I just called her short."

"I am talking to you and you don't even know my name."

"I'm Simon Lewis."

"Simon Lewis"

"A rarity in the Jewish community." He replied smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**ENJOY GUYS**

 **XOXO-E-**

CLARY P.O.V

"Om."

"Om."

"Om."

"Om."

"Om!"

I walked in on Luke and Lilith Meditating.

"This is not a contest, Ms. Lilith. Just concentrate on your breathing."

"My butt is numb." She whined

"If your butt is suffering, then you are suffering. In fact, your entire life is suffering. Why?" Luke asked answering his own question "Because you crave that which is meaningless."

"Are you calling me shallow?" Lilith asked suddenly mad,

"No, I'm saying to stop your craving and release your butt. Oh, yeah, release that butt

"Lilith?" I asked.

"What part of "if you interrupt my meditation I will jerk your tail in a knot" do you not understand?" She asked

"You told me to tell you when dinner was ready."

"Oh, thank God. I'm craving some bourbon." She said getting up.

"Victor." I yelled "Oh. Um, dinner's ready."

"Tell me something I don't know." He replied, I think my sassiness may be rubbing off on him.

"Do you have any idea how stressful it is to run this academy? Yes, I spent the money at the spa. Five thousand dollars a night is not very expensive when you think about the alternative, which is me having a nervous breakdown." Lilith was ranting into her phone. "What are you doing? I'm on the phone."

"I'm cleansing." Luke replies

"Mac and cheese." Victor asked

" I don't need your spiritual counseling. I'm thinking of firing you. Pace yourself, Ms. Gail, or you will not be one with everything." Luke said calmly

"Honey, that's what I got you for." She said "Now, make me one with everything. This Showcase is giving me the vapors. How did this become my life? I got two ungrateful kids dwarfish, hairy, elfin servant and a random tablecloth-wearing Asian"

"I'm African American."

"Who makes no sense at all, ever." Lilith grumbled.

"Why don't you have another drink, Mom." Kaelie said sarcasically

"Clary, napkin me. I have got to impress Guy Morgan so I can stop pretending to care about this insufferable school and we can all move to Hollywood where no one pretends to care about anything." Lilith Grumbled.

"Mom, I think that you're forgetting about the most important thing. Me. Guy will give me a deal as soon as he hears me sing."

"I doubt that." I reply

"No, I've been practicing really hard." Kaelie starts "My voice teacher says I've transcended to a whole new level."

"Yeah, I doubt it." I roll my eyes.

Kaelie ignored me "When my first single drops, I'll buy you that mansion... in the Hollywood Hills and you can finally afford to have your legs lengthened.

We head down to the music room as Kaelie insisted.

"Wow me." Lilth says.

"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do"

"Just stop. Stop the wowing, okay?" Lilith yells

" What's wrong?" Kaelie sulks.

"Somehow you've gotten worse. I don't know how that was possible." Lilith says.

"there isn't enough Auto-Tune that's gonna fix you." I agree

"Well, Katie's bad playing threw me off."

"I don't think it was that." I say with a smirk.

"Again." She pouts

"Really? Okay."

" Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do"

"Ouch. I could belch the song better." I say

" Does it make me a bad person that I kind of enjoyed that?" I ask Victor.

" No." He says than laughs "Guess who's on his way over."

"Not now, Victor, I'm busy."

"Guess or prepare to get creamed." Before I know it Im covered in tomato sauce and Mayonaise.


	4. Chapter 4

**I KINDA LIKE THIS CHAPTER LEMME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

 **XOXO-E-**

CLARY P.O.V

I'm in the middle of a shower when I hear the door open. "Victor, what are you doing" I yell chasing him in only a towel " Victor! Victor, where did you put my clothes?

"Surprise!" He yells ripping away my towel and pushing me outside before locking the door.

"What? No. I'm gonna kill you. Victor!"

" Oh, hi, Clary." He smirks.

"You are evil. Let me in." I shout

" I control every lock on this property."

I run to the shed wich is where I sleep but its locked too

"Crap."

This is insane.

Yeah, try the shed, it's unlocked, idiot.

You gotta be kidding me.

Crap. I rap the door mat around me in case someone sees

"Victor." I yell.

"Clary?" A voice asks

"Jace,"

"Clary, Are you wearing a doormat?" He asked.

"Yes. Welcome."

"Why, thank you." He laughs.

"The truth. Um. My stepbrother locked me outside of the house. Naked." I say blushing.

"Oh, sorry. You should You should take my jacket." He starts.

" no, no." I start but he ignores my protests.

"There." He says smugly

"Thanks. Now the pants." I say

"Hmm?" He says but he start to take them off.

" I'm kidding." You laugh as a blush creeps onto is face. "Is THE Jace Wayland blushing?" I ask with a smile.

"Ha, ha." He says sarcastically

Lillith P.O.V

"This is Lillith."

"Hello."

"Oh, well, hello, Michael. What a surprise to see you calling this number. Do you hear this?

"I can justify."

"That's the demo your girl, Clary slipped into my briefcase. And it sounds like money, dear.

"She gave you a CD? Oh, well. Well, ain't that the berries. Ravi, what frigging god did you pray to?

Michael, yeah, it seems someone's not being entirely honest here. Clary, somebody get that door!"

CLARY P.O.V

"So that meeting today it was obvious that your dad doesn't get you. He's an idiot for not liking your music." I say still wrapped in a welcome mat.

"Well, it's... It's complicated. I'm gonna just, uh..." He stutters

"Is it as complicated as me getting stuck outside in only a welcome mat?

"That's not complicated. That is a gift from God." He laughs

"Jace. Clary. What are you doing?" Kaelie asks glaring at me as if it was my goal to be locked outside naked.

"Well, it seems your brother is Satan's very own personal Mini-Me." He laughs

" Oh, I know, tell me about it. Come on in." She says laughing "Oh, my God, did you work out today?" She asks closing the door back up leaving me outside

JACE P.O.V

"Sit down."

"Ooh, look at this."

" Ha, ha. Some lemonade."

"Why, thank you."

"You know, my stepsister, she has body issues so I don't like to discourage her nudity." She says.

"That's interesting." I cant tell if shes joking or… "She's absolutely lovely"

"Would you like an appetizer?"

"Oh, fromage."

CLARY P.O.V

I walked in the door to my room, still in the welcome map

"I just got off the phone with Michael Wayland. Your phone. He just loved that little demo you left him. I have underestimated you. It'd make me proud if I cared about you." Lilith smiled evilly

"I didn't lie about anything."

"Oh, but, chicken, you did. At least that's what Guy thinks, now that I've clarified. I told him it was Bev's demo and that you stole it from her."

"But you can't do that. That's my song."

"It's Bev's song."

"And Michael can't wait to see her perform it at the Showcase. If you try to contact him, I'll deny everything and lock you in the basement.

"She can't sing to save her life."

" No, but you can, can't you?" She replied handing me my guitar. "now, let's hear this amazing voice."

" _Like a malignant tumor_

 _She's got no sense of humor_

 _Just like a swollen blister_

 _It's best to just resist her_

 _She's not exactly a witch_

 _She's just a terrible bi..._

"Well, your lyrics stink." She stated "But Guy's right, you've got chops."


	5. Chapter 5

**ENJOY...YOU LIKIE**

 **XOXO-E-**

JACE P.O.V

"Do you know what other instruments I'm good at?" Kaelie asked biting her lip.

"I have a feeling I could get in trouble with a question like that."

"I like trouble." She replied moving closer to me

"Hey, kids."

"Good evening, Lilith" I replied.

"Sorry, I need you to go. Now. Family emergency. I need Bev to help me pass a kidney she had a lovely evening. Ta-ta." Lilith says pushing me out of the house.

CLARY P.O.V

"Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"I have figured out a way for you to wow Guy Morgan in the Showcase."

"So you do think I've improved?"

"Oh, no, honey. But my month of spiritual devotion has taught me that God works in annoying ways."

"How am I to wow Michael Wayland if I supposedly can't sing?"

"You can't, but Clary can."

"What?"

"I know. Like I said, annoying. We'll record her voice and you will lip synch."

"What if I don't want to?" I ask stepping into the room

"Don't you get snarky with me, you ungrateful toad. I saved your life."

"You didn't do anything."

"My dad married you." I stated.

"Yeah, and then he died. I tried to put you in foster care, but they was all fulled up on ugly. Clary, if you don't sing I'm gonna find a way for that savings your dad left to disappear. That means, you forget college, moving out, you're stuck here with me. But, pumpkin, we're gonna have so much fun growing old together.

"Why don't you just have her perform if you like her so much?" Kaelie asks jealous.

"Because, honey, look at you. You are a star. That is what Michael Wayland needs. You, the star."

"I'm a star. A bright, gassy star.

"Yes, you Michael is gonna give you a swimming pool shaped just like Colin Farrell. Every part of him.

"Or, Kaelie, you could just see every part of Colin Farrell on the Internet." I offered "And just leave me out of this."

"Okay, so how do we do this?"

"First rule of Lie Club is don't talk about Lie Club. Which includes you, Clary. As far as everyone knows, you can't sing. And no more talking to Jace or Michael. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

JACE P.O.V

"Yeah, Dad, we're about to meet some fresh talent right now." I sighed "Remember when you signed Jay-Z? No, you passed on him, my bad. Um, this is like that,except it's gonna be brilliant. Yeah. Okay. Yeah, okay. Bye."

\- Dude, what'd he say?

"These guys you told me about are good?"

"Yes. The Oral Majority has potential. They'll be here any second. Talking about potential, how was your little date with Kaelie?"

"Her mom kicked me out." I replied

"I told you. Kaelie is drama." Simon said giving the I told you so face.

"Technically, it was Lilith's drama."

" I'm worried she's bonkers. See, my last girlfriend, she was hot, but absolutely mental. I need a girl who's not going to be shipped to the loony bin." Simon says and I laugh.

'Hang on, I'm gonna hit the facilities."

"Facilities. That's a new one."

SIMON POV

"Hey, man. Sorry we're late." The boys walked up to me

"Hey, what's good, y'all?"

"Nobody talks to my boy until he comes from the facilities.

'We're here to impress."

JACE P.O.V

So here I am doing my business when all of a sudden I hear.

 _When you're fighting just to keep it sane_

 _Throw your will_

 _At the eye of the hurricane_

 _Sing it out_

 _Eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh_

 _Help me sing it out_

 _Eh-oh, eh-oh, eh-oh_

 _If you wanna find out who you are_

 _Stop running_

 _In the end you'll figure out_

 _It's all about nothing_

 _All night, it's gonna be all right_

 _Hey, hey, hey, hey_

 _All right_

 _Turn your dreams into your life_


	6. Chapter 6

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY**

 **XOXO-E-**

CLARY P.O.V

"I'm clean. No one followed me. And I got your intel. Oh, Cary, baby, your life sucks." Izzy whines as she comes into the music room.

"Trust me, it gets worse." I sigh.

JACE P.O.V

"Okay, dude, those guys, they just went Oral Majority on me in there." I started.

" I was trying to hold them back." He throws his hands up

"You're right. They have potential and they're great. But first, my talent-finding friend, promise me no more auditions in the bogs." I laugh

"The what?" He asks confused

"The loo." He is still very confused, "Bathroom. Toilet."

"Got it."

" All right. Okay, come on. I wanna show you something."

CLARY P.O.V

"So now I have to rehearse in secret." I complained

"Why not not rehearse? Make Bev sound bad. What do you care?" Izzy suggests.

"No song, no savings account. No life." I stated.

"People. Coming. Now." We ducked behind some boxes

" Okay." It was Jace and Simon I peeked

"Dude, what are we doing? The suspense is killing me."

"Can you grab the mike?" Jace asked

"Not about to serenade a brother, are you?" Simon asked handing him the mic. "Dude, with bromance, comes a fine line. That I shall not cross. So sing something."

"Okay."

 _I'm lost in a world_

 _That rattles my brain_

 _I'm cleaning up my life_

 _From the mess you made_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

 _My soul's in debt, but my bills are paid_

 _I'd give anything just to make an escape_

 _Oh, oh_

 _Whoa, oh, oh, oh_

 _So you can keep_

 _Knocking, knocking, knocking_

 _Baby, you're rockin'_

 _But there ain't no way I'm ever letting you in_

 _He's amazing._

 _Not again_

 _So keep on_

 _Knocking, knocking, knocking_

 _But, baby, you're better off walking_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna let you in_

 _Never again_

 _I went out on a limb again_

 _I guess I had to lose to win_

 _I was too confused to know_

 _Which way to turn_

 _And she could be a millionaire..._

"Crap. Lilith needs me to drive her home.

 _I don't care_

 _'Cause, baby, there's nobody home_

 _Nobody's home at all, yeah_

"What? Did you write that?" Simon asked.

"Yeah."

"Reminds me of, um... Uh... Danger Fruit, right? Danger Fruit."

"Ha, ha. Because I wrote their album too."

"Shut up. Took me forever to find that bootleg online. I love that album. That's crazy."

"Yeah. My dad doesn't know. And he thought the record was a pile of crap. He thinks writing's a waste of time. Because he basically wants me to be like him. Only with better hair. But the first thing I thought when I heard those guys in the urinals was-" Jace was cut off

"good acoustics." Simon offered.

"Second thought was these guys, these guys could be great. If you gave them your song."

"Mate, that's a brilliant idea. So put them in the Showcase?"

CLARY P.O.V

 _You can never tell where this might go_

"You wrote that song today? You've been home for what, two hours?" Izzy was so excited

"It's like an answer to his song."

"You really like this guy." Iz said smiling I didn't really date so I guess she was happy I had a crush.

"Yeah, I'm an idiot."

"You have to sing that for him. What if you sang to him in secret? At the dance. Ta-da." Izzy pulled out a cardboard box. "Okay, I know the card's like, really cheesy, but Oh, God, I hope you like it."

"Iz, it's beautiful, but are you crazy? No, I know you're crazy." I laughed.

"Am not." She stuck her tongue out at me.

"What if he doesn't even like me?"

'You'll both be in disguise."Iz said "It's your chance to see if he was really flirting with you."

"I was naked. Of course he was flirting." I laughed "And why even torture myself? It's not like I can have him."

"Why not? Tell him how you feel." Iz smiled deviously "If he feels the same way, you can reveal your hot self and he won't tell Lilith. And if he hates the song, leave the disguise on."

"Okay. I'm going to the dance."

"That's my girl,"

"You're on Victor watch tonight tomorrow night and every night." Lilith said as she walked into the house.

"Fun. I'll give Victor all the mothering you don't have time for." I said as she walked out the door.

Victor was jumping around on the lounge and coffee table "Hey. Get down. You're gonna break yourself. Or worse, the furniture." I sighed.

"Hello?" Izzy asked walking in.

"Hey."

"You look like you're having fun."

"Always." I said sarcastically

"Well, I couldn't let you not go to the dance without me. Besides, we have six hours of shirtless Team Jacob. So let's just get this party started." She laughed.

"So is Victor driving you nuts?" She asked as I went to get a glass of water.

"I swear to you, he's not human. I mean, can you really blame him, though? Just look at this family. Victor, what are you doing?" I asked nervously. Just than he put a fist through the portrait of Lilith that she had made me paint.

"Oh, no. Great." I put my head in my hands.

"Eh, she actually looks prettier that way." Iz smiled trying to lighten up the mood.

"True. Ugh. Whatever. Why did I ever think that tonight could've been something special? Think Kaelies all over Luke at the dance right now?" I asked.

"They're probably making out. See?" Iz smiled

"I can't take it anymore, okay? I'm taking my life into my own hands. I'm talking to Jace.

"Finally."

"Okay, but we have gotta be home before Lilith gets here."

"What about the demon spawn?" Iz asks pointing at Victor.

"Luke?" I ask

"My sister could catch that, jerknut. Put some nuts in that sack, ref." I hear him yell. "Miss Clary, I am most startled."

"Obviously."

"All right. All right. Don't hate me." Luke said startled. "Okay, don't hate me. I'm sorry. But my name ain't Luke Ravi. It's Luke Garraway."

"Garraway."

"Luke Garraway from Jersey."

"From Jersey."

"I own a book store and Lilith mistaked me for an Indian and asked me to work for her truth is I always wanted to be an actor. But I never got my shot.

"Please watch Victor tonight." I ask "so I can go to the dance?"

"Are you kidding me? Done." He smiles "Blow it up."

"Thank you."

CLARY P.O.V

"Whoa." I gasped "How am I supposed to find Jace if everybody's got a mask?"

"I never said this was gonna be easy. Let's do it." Iz smiled


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVE IT HATE IT LEMME KNOW...**

 **XOXO-E-**

JACE P.O.V

"That reminds me. I got a new act for you to listen to." Simon said dragging me outside.

"Now?"

"No time like it." He says. Next thing I know we were in the bathroom.

"Dude, not again" I started.

"We're called Big Pain Ticket." Next thing they started up a chainsaw.

 _I wanna kiss your apocalypse_

 _Wrap you in my Armageddon_

 _Sing you a twisted serenade_

"They're good, but I'm worried that chain saw's unsafe."

"Dude, the chain saws, like, the best part."

CLARY P.O.V

"I think I found him." I say "Well, he is blond."

"Oh, my God, what is she doing here?" Izzy asks

"I hate teenage desperation." Lilith states.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Kaelie.

"Oh, honey, the prize pig doesn't win the blue ribbon by covering up its third best asset.

"A, what does that even mean and, B, did you just call me a pig?"

"Honey, I saw you making sweet love to a plate of Swedish meatballs at the snack table."

CLARY P.O.V

"It's now or never, babe." Iz says

"What if she recognizes me?" I ask referring to Lilith

" I'll distract her. Go." She says pushing me.

JACE P.O.V

"So was I right or was I right?" Simon asked smiling.

"You were right. You have very cool taste. Any more auditions in the men's and you're fired." I laughed

"I know your secret." Said a girl running up to me.

"Which secret is that?" I asked as Simon walked away.

"I heard you sing at school. You were amazing." The mystery girl said.

"Do I know you?"

"I wanna show you something." She said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

SIMON P.O.V

"Izzy, what are you doing?" I asked

"I'd like to make a request. I will make your night. I promise." She smiled.

"Miss Lilith" She asked. Is it true you wanted to be a dancer when you were younger but were never good enough?"

"Who told you that?" She said than started dancing.

"Well, now, how lovely. But I've seen better dancing in a Filipino prison, sugar.

"Oh! Really? Because I think I just challenged you to a dance battle."

JACE P.O.V

"Hold on. What is that?" I asked.

"You've never seen a guitar before?" Gesturing to the guitar she just pulled out of the bushes.

"You hid a guitar in there." I asked looking, into her emerald green eyes. "You hiding anything else?"

"Follow me."

"Oh, wow." She said running towards the water fountain, "Madam, while your exquisite eyes tell of a radiant, but mischievous beauty I have grown impatient. Off with your veil, so that I may know the truth. Or not."

"I'm hoping this answers a lot of your questions." She said.

 _I can see it from the spark in your eyes_

 _You believe in all the things_

 _You've denied_

 _You wanna fly_

 _And leave your worries behind_

 _Don't you? Don't you?_

 _Well, now I'm knocking_

 _At your front door_

 _And I'm looking for the right cure_

 _I'm still a little bit unsure_

"Okay, now" take off that veil." I state gesturing to the cloth hiding her face and hair. "Uh-uh."

 _I think I've blown something._

 _You can never tell where this might go_

"Okay, you are blowing my mind. You have to show me who you are." I say

"We have to go." Izzy I think her name is came running in.

"What?" The green eyed girl asked.

"Come."

"No, Iz." She said "In the middle of a really big moment right now."

"Someone had an accident and went home." Izzy said.

"I'm so sorry."

"What...? You...?" I asked. "Hey. Wait. But who are you?" But before I could get an answer she ran off.

CLARY P.O.V

"Over here. Go, go, go."

"We beat her."

"I love you for this."

"Interesting babysitting attire. I should've known you'd go behind my back again." Lilith said as soon as I walked into my shed. "And that Paula Abdul wannabe, trying to distract me."

"Don't talk about her like that." I say.

"Your friend wants to be a choreographer, if memory serves. She might've made a decent one if she hadn't gotten herself expelled. Guess she can kiss them Juilliard dreams goodbye."Lilith smiled a smile that could make anyone cringe.

"Look, I'll do whatever you want. Okay? Just leave Izzy out of this." I beg.

"That depends if you pull another stunt like tonight, sugar."

"I won't."


	8. Chapter 8

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK...**

 **XOXO-E-**

JACE P.O.V

"Only her eyes were piercing out through this veil, but her voice." I sighed.

"How hot was the girl on a scale of one to 10?" Simon asked.

"An 11."

"The hotness scale only goes 10."

"Yeah, this girl has love potential."

"Ooh, love."

"Shut it."

CLARY POV

"We are gonna do this for hours until we get it right. Even if it takes hours. Now, sing like your life depends on it. Because, sugar, it does."

"We're recording."

 _Plug in the mike_

 _Open the curtain_

 _Turn on the lights_

 _I'm through rehearsing_

JACE P.O.V

"Dang, she's good, man."

"Told you, man."

"Check this out, all right? Thirty-nine girls in the singing program which means 85 percent have music during the sixth period. So your girl's in one of those rooms."

CLARY P.O.V

 _The feeling ignites_

 _I'm in control_

"Oh, cut. Cut. That was subpar at best. From the top, pretty please."

JACE P.O.v

 _Amazing grace_

We walk into one of the rooms that the girls were singing in.

"It's cool, I got this. Ladies, all my single ladies. My boy Jace here has a special favour to ask of you, all right?" Simon started "He needs vocals for this big show coming up, so."

'What is going on in here? Disgusting. You two boys are not in my class." After a crazy 5 minutes of being chased by some whack teacher I heard it.

"Stop. Wait. Stop. Wait. Stop."

 _I got nothing to lose_

 _I've been exposed_

 _I'm paying my dues_

 _Playing the role_

"That's her. That's her voice."

JACE P.O.V

 _Make you believe in me_

 _I can be what you want me to be_

 _Tonight is the night_

 _Where I make you see_

 _That I can be_

 _Anything, anything, anything_

 _I'll make you believe in me_

 _I can be what you want me to be_

 _Tonight is the night_

 _Where I make you see_

"It was you?" I say walking into the room "Oh, sorry to interrupt."

'Oh, no, honey. Interrupt away."

"I didn't think I'd see you. It was killing me." I said walking into the room because I felt like we connected."

"Excuse me." Lilith asked "Uh, how exactly did you two connect?

"Yeah, how did we? I mean, we did." Kaelie asked.

"Through With your lyrics. They just I can't get them out of my head."

"My lyrics. Yeah." Kaelie said unsure.

"Well, how wonderful. But, uh, Kaelie has to prepare for her Showcase audition." Lilith stated.

"Oh, no. She doesn't need to audition." I said "You're in. Do you wanna grab a bite later"

"Yeah

"Okay. Um, I'd love to write a song with you." Jace asked, "Let's talk about it tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Okay, you're on."

CLARY P.O.V

"I've always wanted to write a song." Kaelie said "Maybe I'll write about my skin. They say love tightens your pores. What rhymes with pores?"

"Chores. Bores. Sores." I offer rolling my eyes.

"Clary, I've got a new task for you."

"Crushing disappointment." I sighed.

"You are gonna write a song for Kaelie to say she wrote for Jace."

"A song about what a good kisser Jace is." Kaelie offered.

"We can't just give him a song." I said, "He wants to write it with you and you know nothing about music."

"Clary, I'm sorry to say but Kaelie's gonna need some help keeping your man. Well, I mean, her man.


	9. Chapter 9

**ENJOY GUYS...**

 **XOXO-E-**

CLARY P.O.V

I was currently trying to text Kaelie so she didn't sound like a complete idiot while talking to Jace.

"Oh, and that silky smooth sound you hit on the high notes, that is just It is the sexiest thing I've ever heard." Jace says

"Silky and sexy. That's good. Ha, ha." Kaelie smiles

"I don't know why, but I was kind of surprised that you were into music." Jace says

"Yeah, me too." Kaelie says.

"What?"

"I mean, I am." Kaelie covers

"Are you okay?" Jace asks "You keep checking your phone."

"Yes. Um... Um... My grandma fell and broke her hip. So she just sends me updates. Old people and their cell phones." Kaelie covered.

"Yeah."

"So I just I don't wanna miss anything."

"I hope she's okay." Jace said "But, uh, you were right. I, um... I have been hiding."

"From your dead?" She asked I can't believe how blonde she is sometimes.

"Sorry?"

"Dad." I coughed hoping she could hear me.

"Dad." She repeated "Hiding from your dad."

"Yes."

"You seemed upset that first day that we met. And I thought maybe your dad had something to do with it." She said reading the words from her phone.

"He wants me to be just like him. And I wanna play music. I don't wanna be some suit managing musicians."

"You feel like he wishes you were a totally different person?" Kaelie asks not looking up from her phone I swear she has no people skills.

"Yes. And sometimes I even wish that. Does that sound stupid?'

"Yes." She say automatically.

"Sorry?" He asked.

"I mean, no."

"So who is your favorite artist?" He asked changing the topic.

"Today, it would have to be Moose." She said, by the angel she is dumb.

"Do you mean Muse?" He asked.

"Yeah, Muse. That's what I said." She than looked at her phone again "But old-school would have to be John Lennon."

"Oh, God, I love Lennon. His lyrics are so honest." He agreed.

"His voice was just like an angle." She agreed

"An angle?" He asked.

"Angel, Learn how to read." I muttered.

"Yeah, it would be like, uh, a right angle, you know. It would start out at 90 degrees. And then it would just take you somewhere that you never expected you would go. Doesn't really make any sense, does it?" Kaelie said.

"Not at all." He agreed.

"Maybe you could just ask me another question." Kaelie offered.

"I wasn't kidding when I said we should write together."

"That's not a question." She pointed out rudely.

"Um, how about what inspires you to write music?" He asked. At that exact moment I dropped my phone into a glass of water.

"What inspires me? That's a good question. You know, I would have to say... It would be, um... Inspiration! Oh. Wow. Ahem. You know, inspiration is such a deeply, uh... It's personal. It's, like, kind of indefinable. I guess you could say. It's just personal. Oh, my God." She stuttered.

"Oh, no. Uh"

"Is Grandma okay?"

"Uh, no. Um, she has to go to the bathroom."

"Oh, she does tell you everything."

"I should go to the bathroom too."

"I'll be right back."

"What are you doing? Get back out there." Kaelie whisper yells at me "this is working like a charm.'

"What do you want me to do? Send smoke signals?" I ask.

"No."

"Look, you can go back in there, okay?" I start. But you are so in over your head you don't even know it."

"No, I'm not. You know what? I'm so sick of using your words. I don't need you. I can do this on my own. Jace wants me. I talk good." I roll my eyes at this.

"Hey, good luck."

"Hi."

"Sorry."

"So let's talk classical music. Who are your favourites?"

"Mozart. Beethoven?"

"Tchaikovsky. You are a Swan Lake girl, aren't you?"

"I have bad news. My grandma croaked."

"Oh, my God, I'm so sorry."

"I should go."

"Look, if you wanna talk about it, l..." Jace starts

"You know, I would prefer to remember my grandma's memory in silence."

CLARY P.O.V

"Victor, is Kaelie in?" I ask.

"I'll tell you" He starts "When you can guess what song I'm playing

"Is Kaelie in?" I ask again.

"Guess what song!"

"It doesn't sound like anything I've ever heard!"

"That's because I don't know how to play! We could be here all day!"

"Well, I could show you some chords!" I offered.

"I thought you wanted to see Kaelie."

"Kaelie can wait a sec."

"Okay."

"Yeah?"

"Now, I'm gonna show you three chords. And we're gonna turn it into a song."

"Okay."

"This is the first chord. It's an E. All right. Second chord. Go to G. Slide it up. Oh, yeah. Okay. There we go. Slide it up again. You got an . We're gonna put it together." I say.

"It's gonna be a whole song."

"Okay. Now."

After showing him he can actually play very well at least one sibling has talent.

"Very good. You can play, you rascal. If you practice and with that haircut, you could be a Beatle." I laugh.

"No, The Stones are a lot better." Victor says.

"Clary?" Jace asks

"Hey." I reply looking up from Victor.

"Hi. I keep running into you here. But no partial nudity this time." He laughs

"Um, I didn't know you and Kaelie had a date today." I say.

"Oh, yeah. No, I'm kind of surprising her."

"I'll go get her." Victor offers.

"He's crazy." I say.

"So it looks like she lost her head." He says pointing to the picture I had painted earlier.

"Oh. Yeah, it's my artistic rendition of what's going on up there." I laugh.

"You painted that." He asked and I just nodded.

"You play a Gallagher. That is so cool."I say pointing to the gutair in which is much better condition than my dad's scrappy old one.

"You know guitars." He asked.

"No. Uh-uh. I mean, yeah, a little. Not really." I stutter.

"Yeah, I know. I like the way the, um the rosewood holds the, uh"

"The notes." I offer

"Notes, yeah. Um... You always seem to disappear. I really wish you wouldn't. You're actually quite cool." He smiles.

"You think I'm cool?" I blush.

"Jace. Hi. What a surprise. Oh, God, I love your skinny jeans." Kaelie says walking in.

"Oh, thank you. Uh. I brought my guitar. We could write that song." Jace said looking away from me.

"Awesome. Yeah. Okay. Oh, yeah. I guess I gotta go disappear. And can you just wait in there for one minute?" She says.

"I need your new song." She tells me desperately.

"What? I'm not done yet."

"Give me what you have so far. Come on.

"Don't break my heart." I say.

"I will break more than that." She says.

"No, that's the lyric."

"What? That's it? You have had forever to work on this. Oh, my God, you're giving me a twitch."

"Fine.'

"Victor?" She yells dragging me up to Victor's room. "I know you're there."

"You're trespassing" Victor says, "and you've just entered a world of hurt. Yeah, well, I know all about your surveillance crap, Victor. Your cameras hidden in every nook and cranny, I know.

"What kinds of nooks and crannies?" I ask.

"You can't prove anything."

"Well, I won't tell Mom if you do me a favor. I need Clary to talk to me with no one knowing. No one can hear her. She can hear me." She asks.

"Don't." I beg

"Is it possible?"

"Say no."

"You've come to the right man. Watch and learn, ladies. I can hide a mic anywhere. Mom swallowed one. And you don't wanna hear the live feed, trust me." Victor says.

"Oh, this is insane." I complain.

"I guarantee my work."

"Hey, Victor, set up Clary."

"Okay."

"Here you go, Clary." Victor hands me a little bud.

" I put this in my ear?'

"You put it on your ear and you talk."

"Jace, I'm so sorry." Kaelie says walking into the other room. "I have to give Clary a sisterly talk, you know. She's so high-maintenance. Ha, ha. Anyway, well, where were we?"

'Uh, well, we hadn't started." Jace says.

"Perfect. Let's start."

"Uh, Kaelie, hey, can you hear me?" I asked

"What do you wanna start with?" Kaelie asked.

"Kaelie?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies.

"What?" Jace asks

"What? Ha." Kaelie covers.

"You wanna sing and I'll play harmony?" Jace suggests.

"Uh, no." She says suddenly. "I was thinking maybe you could sing and I could give you some lyrics that I wrote."

"That sounds good, okay."

"They are, um... Um..."

" _Don't break my heart."_

 _Before I give it to you._

 _Don't tell me no._

 _Before I ask you to."_ She repeats after me.

"That's good. Um."

"Thanks."

"More?" He asks

" _Don't say it doesn't fit._

 _Before you try it on_."

"I like it." Jace says

"Thanks. Ha, ha."

" _Um, there's too much to lose._

 _To be wrong."_

"Yeah. That's good. More? You got any more?" Jace asked

" _Yeah. And it feels like there's something here._

 _But I wanna see it_

 _before it disappears."_

"Do you like that?" Kaelie asked.

 _"_ _And if there's something real_

 _between me and you._

 _Or are we both open to."_

 _Don't break my heart before I give it to you_

 _Don't tell me no before I ask you to_

 _Don't say it doesn't fit before you try it on_

 _There's too much to lose to be wrong_

 _And it feels like there's something here_

 _But I wanna see it before it disappears_

 _And if there's something real_

 _Between me and you_

 _Well, are we both open to_

 _All these possibilities_

 _So many little possibilities_

Jace sings.


	10. Chapter 10

HOPE YOU LIKE IT...

XOXO-E-

CLARY P.O.V

"Who wants pie?" I ask walking into the room.

"Ugh!" Kaelie cringed.

"Sorry. Um, I was just gonna go get some pie and thinking: 'Why should I get pie for myself. There

Might be other people that want some pie?'" I say mentally slamming my head for my dumb excuse.

"I want pie." Jace says

"No, Clary, there's no pie needs here" Kaelie disagrees.

"You know what? I should go. Um, I've got some acts to finalize for the Showcase so I'II, uh We were singing. And we were doing things. And it was amazing. All of it. And I'll catch you later, okay?" Jace says to Kaelie.

Luke's P.O.V

"What are you doing in my bed?" Victor asked

"While waiting for you, I meditated so strenuously that I fell asleep. Mr. Victor, time for your weekly meditation. Today, we are working on, uh, silence and potty training." I said

"Oh, sit. I said sit." Victor said gesturing to the screens displayed in his bedroom.

"What in the name of Bhuvaneshwari? Holy cow." I said

"Uh, a bottle of wine ago, I was gonna be sweet as sugar and apologize for living up to the stereotype of step motherhood. Dumb. You know, but making you watch my real daughter steal the boy you like and the song you wrote." Lilith said through the monitor.

"You're saying you're sorry?" Clary asked unsure.

"Oh, bless your heart. No, no, no. I came to my senses and I realized it was better to just tell you the truth. You are never gonna amount to anything." Lilith said.

"My mom is a beyotch." Victor said.

"And you're a sneaky, sneaky spy, Mr. Victor. How many cameras do you have?" I asked.

"Enough to know your accent's faker than my mom's soul." Victor commented on my usually calm tone.

'Oh, and don't get the dumb idea to throw that Showcase. Because I talked to a lawyer. And he found a loophole that allows me to access that money your daddy left you should I need it for a medical reason. You know, hello, longer legs. Whoa, whoa, whoa. Before you go." Lilith said.

"I'll sing for Kaelie. Don't worry." Clary said.

"Well, that was easier than I thought. Now, go and make me a vodka tonic. Hold the tonic." Lilith demanded.

"Her reigns of terror gotta stop." Victor stated.

"I'm in. What do we do?" I asked.

"Look, there's nothing you can do. If you try to help, it's just gonna make it worse." Said Victor

"That woman is a demon spawned from darkness itself. I wish she'd go straight back to. Hello, Ms. Lilith." I asked

CLARY P.O.V

"That broad ain't getting away with ruining your life. I'm pooping in her bed tonight." Victor yelled walking into my shed.

"Victor, I thought you hated me." I asked.

"Are you an idiot? You're the only person who knows my birthday. The only one who says goodnight to me. The only one who makes me mac and cheese. You're annoying and ugly... but I sort of love you." Victor said.

"I sort of love you too." I said " But just promise me you're not gonna do anything, okay? You too." I said gesturing to Luke.

"Oh, come on." Luke begged.

"Just... No... Ple...Just... No. Just...No. Luke."

"Just one."

'Well, now I get to go fold Bev's delicates." I said sarcastically.

CLARY P.O.V

"Have you heard of knocking?" I asked as Kaelie walked into my room.

"Ever heard of I don't care?" Said Kaelie "Where'd you put my blue blouse?

"Oh, okay." I said pointing to the blouse.

"Okay, which one of these do you like better?" She asked

"You actually want my opinion?" I asked.

"God, I know. What's wrong with me? You know how you're a bitch and I act like I don't care, but truth is I'm sensitive?" Kaelie starts.

"Actually." I start.

"I need someone to talk to like a sister and you're better than nothing. I'm nervous about tonight. Oh, my God, why did I just tell you that? I don't know. It's like my whole body is freaking out. I have hives on my butt. I can't tell Mom and I can't talk to Jace about it. He'll say something like: 'Oh, one minute you're talented and we're connecting and the next minute you're self-involved and histrionic.'" She sighs, "What does that even mean? I hate history."

"He said that?" I asked blushing.

"Listen, Toadie, he's not falling for you, he's falling for me. I just don't know who me is anymore." Kaelie said.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked "You're not really singing. All you have to do is stand there and look pretty."

"Have you ever thought about how that makes me feel? You have talent. You could go on American Idol and forget about the rest of us." Kaelie says, "This is, like, my only chance. Pretty doesn't last very long. Just look at Mom."

"You think I'm talented?" I asked, was she actually complementing me.

"If you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it.'

"Wear the blue blouse." I suggest "It makes your eyes pop."

"This better work. Because if I go down, you're go down with me." Kaelie says.

CLARY P.O.V

"What's up, my party people? Yeah. All right, all right, all right. Let's get this show started. Welcome to the stage, my boy, my British biscuit and y'all's host for the night Jace Wayland." Simon introduced him.

"Are you amped for the Wellesley Academy of the Arts Showcase? Good. Because we have Simon Lewis spinning tonight. So let's get this party started with Big Pain Ticket." Jace introduced looking like a Greek god.

 _I wanna kiss your apocalypse_

 _Wrap you in my Armageddon_

 _Sing you a twisted serenade_

 _We can run away together_

"Hello, Michael. So glad you could make it." Lilith introduced.

"My two A&R guys, Tom and, uh, Tom. Uh, did I miss your big line up?" Michael asked.

"You're just in time. And I know you'll love the closing act. She's amazing." Lilith said.

"Well, I expect nothing less." Michael smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Nothing and less are definitely two words I'd use to describe it." I said rolling my eyes, while Lilith death stared me.

"Why don't I show you and the Toms to the VIP section? Clary, go help Kaelie with her makeup, please."

"Okay."

"Now. This way, please, come on. What a lovely suit. Move it. Hey. Out of the way. Out of the way." You could hear Lilith even over the obnoxiously loud chainsaw's.

CLARY

"What was that back there? This is your last chance to get it right. Unless you wanna see Isabelle's Juilliard dreams go bye-bye. That what you wanna be? A little dwarfish girl's dream crusher, huh? Do you?"

"No. No." I said quickly.

"No? No? No? Then focus!" Lilith said before walking away.

"Look, Izzy, you..."

"Lilith's been threatening me too. That's why you're doing what she wants. To protect me." Izzy asked.

"Izzy You're my best friend. Look, I'd do anything for you. Okay." I said.


	11. Chapter 11

**WILL CONTINUE IF ENOUGH REVIEWS...**

 **ENJOY**

 **XOXO-E-**

CLARY P.O.V

"So we're gonna take it up a notch with Jason Berkeley and the Funky Funk. Scratch that. Um, here are my boys, the Oral Majority."

 _I'm lost in a world that rattles my brain_

 _Cleaning up my life_

 _From the mess you made, oh, oh_

"I have to pee." Whined Victor.

"Oh, I will take you to the pee, Mr. Victor." Luke offered

 _So keep on knocking, knocking, knocking_

 _But, baby, you're better off walking_

 _'Cause I ain't gonna let you in_

 _Never again_

 _No, not again_

 _Never again_

 _No, not again_

"Okay. You guys having a good time? Let's keep it going with Kaelie." Jace introduced.

 _Plug in the mike_

 _Open the curtain_

 _Turn on the lights_

 _I'm through rehearsing_

 _The feeling ignites_

 _I'm in control_

 _The crowd's in the palm of my hand_

 _All my fans stand_

 _What is the truth?_

 _What's an illusion?_

 _You're searching for proof_

 _But are you certain?_

 _Whatever you see is what you get_

 _If words paint a picture_

 _Then I bet you I can get you, yeah_

 _I'll make you believe in me_

 _I can be what you want me to be_

 _Tonight is the night_

 _Where I'll make you see_

 _That I can be_

 _Anything, anything, anything_

 _I'll make you believe in me_

 _I can be what you want..._

 _Give me..._

That's when Victor unplugged my phone from the outlet my voice cutting out.

"I'm so sorry, my mike...My mike isn't working. Uh, excuse me. I don't know." Kaelie mouthed to the audience shooting me a desperate glance.

"Give me that. Give me that." Lilith screamed before victor dropped my new phone in a glass of water. "How dare you sabotage your mother, you rotten, rotten little boy? You, give me that. It doesn't matter. We'll do it live."

"What? What?" I asked.

"Ha. My mike is broken. I'm so sorry." Kaelie kept saying.

"Here." Lilith says handing me a mic before walking off.

"What?" Jace said walking out to the back of the stage.

"No, no, no. You gotta get out of here." I say trying to get him to turn around.

"You're about to sing for Kaelie. Why are you about to sing for Kaelie?" He asked.

"She can't sing." I sigh waiting for the mic to connect.

"Come on. Hey. All of you, keep playing. Keep playing, you idiots." You could hear Lilith yell.

"It was your voice the whole time? Kaelie never sang at all?" He asked.

"And she's about to not sing for a whole bunch of people, so please." I gestured for him to leave.

"And on the dates, that... That was you." I nodded as my mic turned on and I started singing.

 _I got nothing to lose_

 _I've been exposed_

 _I'm paying my dues_

 _Playing the role_

 _I'm breaking the rules_

 _Flow in the flow_

 _I got the whole world nodding, yes_

That's when Jace came out with the camera that projects onto the widescreen, you could hear the gasps from the audience.

 _Like some bobbleheads_

 _I'll break a sweat_

 _If you want it_

 _Confess all your sins_

 _You know you got 'em_

 _The room's in a spin_

 _The fever's pitched_

"You gotta go. Come on, get out there." Iz yelled pushing me out onto the stage

"Aah!" Kaelie yelled when she saw me and walked off the stage.

 _I'm legit, I'm no counterfeit_

 _I'll make you believe in me_

 _I can be what you want me to be_

 _Tonight is the night where I make you see_

 _That I can be_

 _Anything, anything, anything_

 _I'll make you believe in me_

 _I can be what you want me to be_

 _Tonight is the night where I make you see_

 _That I can be_

 _Anything, anything, anything_

 _You want from me_

CLARY P.O.V

"Sing something else." Jace said

The chorus of 'We want more! We want more!' in the background

"Like what?" I asked.

"The demo you snuck my dad. I heard it."

"Yeah, do it!" Victor yelled

"Do it!" Izzy agreed.

"Okay, follow my lead, guys." I said picking up a guitar.

 _There's a little secret_

 _I would like to tell you_

 _There's a book of lies_

 _I know they'll try to sell you_

 _And they'll try and they'll try_

 _To convince you to buy_

 _You need them_

 _So the next time you're down_

 _Look inside, not around_

 _I can dress myself_

 _There's no need for someone's help_

 _There's no one to blame_

 _There's no one to save you but yourself_

 _I can justify_

 _All the mistakes in my life_

 _It's taught me to be_

 _It's given to me_

 _And I'll survive_

 _'Cause I have blessed myself_

 _Do you ever wonder_

 _How anything can make you cry?_

 _Have yourself discover_

 _That the pain you feel_

 _Is the pain that you deny_

 _You can bless yourself_

 _There's no need for someone else_

 _There's no one to blame_

 _There's no one to save you but yourself_

 _I can justify_

 _All the mistakes in my life_

 _It's taught me to be_

 _It's given to me_

 _And I'll survive_

 _'Cause I have blessed myself_

"Thank you, ladies and gentlemen. We hope you enjoyed the Wellesley Academy of Arts Showcase.

"Oh, my God, you were so good." Victor yelled running up and hugging me.

"Who are you? And what have you done with Victor?" I asked hugging him back.

"You're like a freaking rock star." Izzy yelled tackling me with a hug.

CLARY P.O.V

"So, what did he say? Is he mad?" I asked Jace looking at his dad that was giving me a hard stare.

"Yeah. He's pretty ticked off that I'm not already making the next big album for Kensington Records." Jace smiled.

"Oh. Which album?" I asked

"Your album." He said

"Are you kidding me?" I asked this can't be real.

"No."

"You're... You're serious?"

"Uh-huh." I hugged him than cautiously stepped back not sure what made me react like that.

"Sorry" I said and blushed and that's when he kissed me and just tgen I thought my life couldn't get much better.


End file.
